2p Canada x Reader Gift
by HeadLessKay
Summary: You are very depressed and suicidal, you live with your older brother in a small town. Everything seems hopeless until your brother decides to give you a gift. But this gift changes your life. ((this is my first story. it is also a test sorta thing for my upcoming fanfic.))
1. Chapter 1

**-so this is my first story, so sorry if there is incorrect grammar or somethings sounding stupid. please notify me if there is something i should fix. Also please check out my bio if you want to request a story Please enjoy mi amore~ -**

It was a normal day for everyone, same classes, and same friends... nothing really changed. You were walking home and you hand your backpack over your shoulder. You were sad as usual. You have your iPhone in your pocket with your headphones connected to them playing the song _Home_ by Daughter. It was cold and you happen to forget your jacket at home. The music gave you some excitement to your walk home. You reached your house and unlocked the door with the only keys you had. Your house was empty as usual. Your parents said they were going to Canada but they never came back, so you live with your older brothers now...well only brother... your oldest brother, Zayn, killed himself, so you were stuck with your other brother Zee. Zee was different; he had black hair with purple highlights and pale skin with faint freckles. He was British.

You and Zee had never met until last year. He was your brother but you never met him. Your mother sent him to a British family when you were babies. Zee works all day and night to get money to keep the house, lucky your older step sister Zecora, who lives in china, sends some money every once in a while.

You walked in the kitchen to see a twenty dollar bill and a note addressed to you. "Hey (Name), I gotta go to work early, so here is some money. After school can you come over I gotta give you something," you read the note out loud. You dropped your backpack on the floor and stuffed the twenty dollars in your pocket. You looked at your phone to check the time. "Great. 4:03 pm" you mumbled and started to go out the door. Locking the door behind you, the song on your iPhone changed to some idiotic song about sex, so you switched it back to the song home.

You walked down the path in front of your house. You decided that you should probably hurry because Zee likes to worry about you. Walking on the sidewalk you passed by a small park, no one was there; it was always too cold to be out. Finally you reached the town. There were people that were coming out from the stores and other people just walking. You walked into an alley that was the shortest way to get to your brother's work. You felt your heart pound when you walked down the dark alley. The music on your phone was still playing, which calmed you down. You got out of the alley without any worry. There across the street was a club called 'Paranoia'. You took your phone and put it in your back pocket. Then you crossed the street and looked up at the bouncer. "Hello Ivan" you said, looking up at the tall Russian man.

He nodded slightly. His bright red eyes looking down at you. He opened the door for you, with the people behind him yelling because a little teenage girl got in. Inside there was loud music playing and a lot of people at the bar drinking and flirting. You pushed through the crowd. "Hey! (Name)! Over here!" Zee yelled. You looked at him, as he approached you.

"I'm glad you came (name) ready for your surprise?" Zee said a bit loud to talk over the music. You nodded. As much as you loved Zee, He was still very new to you, so you didn't talk to him as much. You looked around the place again, to see girls dancing on pools and dancing for men. You made a disgusted face. Zee was indeed a male stripper or what he called it an exotic dancer. Zee had grabbed your arm and dragged you to the back room, it was meant for private dances but it was empty at the moment. You could see Zee better because the lighting was better. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and two belts, there was money sticking out of his pockets. He had no shirt on; you could see some bruises on his shoulders. You assumed they were from his clients when they weren't pleased. He was wearing a choker necklace and many bracelets. You didn't realize it but Zee was staring directly at your wandering [eye color] eyes. He put his hand on your cheek and smiled sadly.

"You look tired...anything wrong love?" His British accent was very strong.

"I'm fine..." you whispered.

Zee continued to stare at you for a while, and then he sighed "alright...it was worth a try. Anyway, I have something for ya." You tilted your head sideways and widened your eyes. "You have to come back outside, and come to my booth though" Zee said.

You looked up at him. Zee was taller than you of course, he was 23 and you were 17. You still remembered what you saw for your seventeenth birthday, your older brother Zayn laying on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, with slit wrists. Thinking of this made you a bit more depressed and deeper in thought. You didn't realize it until the loud music was ringing in your ears, but you was being pulled by Zee to his booth. When you arrived, you saw a boy who seemed about your age, he was a redhead; he was wearing dark shades so you couldn't see his eyes. He was leaning back in the booth, like life had no worries, next to him was another boy, he was blonde, he was also wearing shades, but he didn't seem as happy, more bored than anything. Standing on the edge leaning on the side on the booth was Yao. Yao was a Chinese man, who enjoyed harassing you at times, but otherwise he was nice. You would usually spend your time with him when you came to Zee's work.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Zee said warmly. "This is my sister (name), she is 17" Zee said. No one spoke because the two boys were observing you. Finally the redhead said something, "she's cute. But I think you're cuter" Zee giggled.

"(Name) that's Allen. He is 18 the other kid is Matt, he is 19." Zee said to you. You looked at both for a moment.

"So what?" You mumbled.

"you always seem so sad, (name), so i got you a gift." Zee said.

You looked at Zee. "well you didn't think anything through cause there is no gift here." You snapped at him.

"oh dear, i should have explained more. one of those boys _are_ your gift. i thought maybe if you had someone to share your feelings with you would be happy." Zee explained.

You froze up. You face began to heat up.


	2. Chapter 2

**-yay! Chapter 2! Possibly fluff. anyway enjoy, Please leave a review and check out my bio if you want to request a story- ((also please excuse my slang))**

_"one of these boys are your gift" _

you felt your face heat up. It didn't change your mood though. "and?" You asked.

Zee pouted, "and you dont like my gift..."

Something inside you made you feel guilty. Zee looked so upset, and the boys looked kinda pissed, well You couldn't tell. '_these boys? I don't even know them...but zee looks sad... Fine whatever. I'll just do it for zee to be happy'_ you thought to yourself.

You looked back at the boys and then at your brother's pouting face.

"how do I choose?" You asked with the slightest expression of happiness.

Zee became happy the moment you said that. "which ever one is cuter and sexier."

you sighed. You looked back at the boys, who seemed to be getting bored. You looked at Allen first, he seemed flirty and rude. He was attractive, but not your type. His red hair didn't look as soft as Matt's hair. Allen looked too...into sex. That was the last thing you wanted. Staring at Allen, He lowered his shades. you saw his red eyes looking back at you, which sent shivers down your back. "Babe, quit starin'" he snapped at you.

You broke eye contact with him, and then switched your view to Matt.

He seemed like a mystery. His hair was long and in a low ponytail. Matt seemed to not care about the dancing girls, that were barely clothed, unlike Allen. Matt also looked gentle even though he was tall and buff (sorta.) you took a long moment to think.

"fine, " You mumbled. After a while for you to think again, "Matt then..." You sighed, not realizing what you were getting into.

"(name) good luck." Zee said, then nudged you forward to the boys.

Matt stood up, leaving Allen behind, and walked towards you. He grabbed your arm and pulled you away from your brother. He pulled you away from Zee's booth. "Wait! Where are we going?" you asked.

Matt didn't look at you or say anything. He pulled you in a private room. You stumbled backwards almost falling. Matt took off his shades and placed them on his head, revealing violet, tired eyes. You kept staring at him, while one thought raced your mind, _"did i choose the right one?"_

The tall blonde was looking at you, as well, your [eye color] yes looked so innocent and sad. He pulled you closer to him, so he was holding your waist and you rested your arms and hands on his chest. "[name], I'm gonna be stuck with you for a while, thanks to your brother, so tell me, _why are you depressed?"_ his voice was calm, deep and trust worthy.

Those words, those were the words you wanted to hear. You have never met this person and they're already are asking about your depression. Right now, All you wanted to do was cry. Your heart was pounding and your cheeks turned red. All you could do was stare at him. Something about him made you feel as if you weren't empty. Before you could say anything, a warm tear rolled down your cheek. Out of nervousness, you wiped it away. Matt grabbed your hand and moved it away from your face. He wanted an answer.

"im lonely." you spat out. You were indeed lonely, but there was so much more.

Matt grunted at your words. He didn't have a reaction to you crying. it seemed as if he was expecting something more, so you decided to speak again. "I feel homesick...".

Matt raised his eyebrow. "its hard to explain...but everywhere i go...i can't call it home.." you cried harder now. Matt had no reaction to your tears. You couldn't tell if he was paid or volunteer to do this but right now you were having a breakdown. "and...i feel like a monster...cause i couldn't help Zayn.." You stopped caring about why he was there, you just wanted to talk. "and ill never know why he killed himself...or why he never said anything..." you mumbled between the sobs. Matt softly rubbed your back, " he was the only person i cared about...and now he is gone because of my ignorance...and now i can't sleep cause i keep dreaming of his pain...and..im lonely now..and...i-" you were cut off.

It took you a second to realize it, but Matt was kissing you. He pushed his lips on yours. You were surprised but kept your lips connected with his. He licked your bottom lip demanding permission. You felt him bit your bottom lip and you let out a small gasp. He took the chance and snuck his tongue in your mouth. Matt explored it as if it was his own. He didn't taste like alcohol, instead he tasted like maple syrup. Your tears stopped and for the first time in a while you felt love.

Matt pulled out of the kiss and licked the saliva that connected your mouths. Your face was bright red. You just stared at him like an idiot. "good. you shut up and stopped crying." Matt said bluntly. "now..if you are wondering why _I am your gift, _it is cause i took pity on you."

You felt your heart sink. _pity? is that it? _You just kissed the guy and now he tells you it was out of pity? Your eyes filled up with tears again. After so long of being depressed and lonely you find someone who shows they care (besides Zee) and they only did because of pity. _figures._ You were gonna cry again, when Matt spoke again.

"and because i took an interest in you. its not everyday you find a girl that has a dead brother, a stripper brother and a sister that works for a rich Chinese family who hates you and parents that were killed on _my_ land. And the part that interest me the most is why you are still alive? wouldn't you have committed suicide by now?" Matt said looking at your [eye color] sad eyes.

"so tell me, _why_ _are you alive?"_

**-sorry for mentioning suicide. Anyway please leave a review and check out my bio if you would like a request fanfic. ****DISCLAIMER: i do not own hetalia.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-alright..chapter 3...not beta read, probably fluff, please enjoy and leave a review-**

"_why are you alive?" _

The blush drained from your face and the depressed eyes you had seemed to fall in a deep hole of darkness. You heart beat echo in your head. You couldn't speak.

"i..i don't know..." you stuttered. The thought never seemed to cross your mind, usually you thought of why you should be dead.

Matt smirked, "and thats why i am interested in you, [name], i want to find out why." With that said he kissed you again. "you're my responsibility now, tomorrow after school met me outside the school..Zee wants _me_ to watch you."

You face began to blush again. you felt happier. "okay." for once you actually smiled, the fact of having someone be _interested_ in you and going to be with you made you happy, no, the fact of having this boy with you made you happy.

"is that a smile, i see?" Matt teased. You laughed and buried you face in his chest. the smell of maple, alcohol, and blood ran through you nose. Matt let go of you and walked over to a sofa/couch (whatever you want to call it), it was there for _parties _and _private dances. _You stood there and pouted. "come here" he said as he sat down. You walked over and sat next to him. You still didn't know much about him but you wanted to know why he knew so much about you.

"why do you know so much about me?" you asked, trying to start a new conversation.

Matt looked at you, questioning the topic, then after a couple of seconds he smirked, "cause your brother _loves_ to talk about you...plus, i watch you. i don't stalk, just catch a glimpse of you every once in a while." Matt kinda trailed off.

"so..you watch?..." you asked, looking down at your [favorite color] converse. you face turned scarlet red.

"more like guard. haven't you ever noticed why people at your school don't bother you? or why when you walk into alleys nothing happens?" He put his shades back on.

Now that you think about it, no one in school bullied you or even spoke a word to you. You looked at him with a expression of excitement and confusion.

"oh...i-...er.." you mumbled to yourself. You sprang up to his lips, catching him by surprise. Maybe thats why you didn't end your life, because you knew someone was there...someone you wanted. Matt deepened the kiss.

you broke out of the kiss and looked at Matt. you wanted to know more about him. you wanted to know why he was protecting _you. _you felt warm inside and happy, you got deep in thought.

"Don't get too happy, I just blew my cover thats a bad thing" Matt mumbled to you after he slung his arm over you. You looked at him with a joyfilled smile.

"i have a question. _why?_ why did you protect me?" you asked looking into his violet, purple orbs.  
He looked at you with the greatest sympathy. His eyes actually seemed to get sad. "before your brother...i mean Zayn took his life, he made me promise to keep you alive."  
Your eyes widen, "m-my brother?...you knew him? you didn't stop him from killing himself!" A rush of anger ran through your body.

Matt tilted his head upwards. "i couldn't stop him, i_ wouldn't _have stopped him, Zayn was a kind guy, yeah, but he was evil. do you even know who many people he has killed?"

_What...killed? Zayn...killed people..._ You were more lost in thought, small tears formed in your eyes.

Matt brushed his lips on yours to catch your attention which made you blush lightly. "Your turn" You said bluntly.

He looked at you as if you were crazy. "tell me about you." You started and looked at him.

"Basic info. Matthew Williams, 19, Canadian," Matt grunted. "Now. I don't really want you to know about me" he mumbled off.

You and Matt had small talk for a while and soon the booming music in the distance started to fade. you eye sight began to get blurry. You felt tired, and confused. _why do I act like, I like him, I don't even KNOW_ him..._but more importantly...who did Zayn kill?_ The thought raced your mind. You felt everything get slow, you breathing softened and your mind began to fuzzy.

The last thing you remember was Matt saying your name, "tired already [name] eh?"

Slowly you shut your eyes. you leaned on Matt and fell into unconsciousness.

_Your dream was demented and disgusting, You ran in the darkness while voices yelled and whispered things to you, "you don't even know him" you shut your eyes and fell to your knees. Tears where flooding from your eyes. "he was a monster, just like you" you screamed but nothing came out of your mouth. don't touch me! you mouthed the words. darkness crept up on you. The screams and blood ran closer to you, but the screams belonged to Zayn, as did the blood. You felt a sharp pain in your wrists and looked at them, the cuts from the self harm you had bleed hard, you were bleeding out and drowning in your own blood.  
_

Your eyes shot open. You felt a body near you, looking to see it was Zee. He was hugging you. "another nightmare?" he asked with a tired tone in his voice. Zee wouldn't sleep with you normally but you talked a lot in your sleep when you had nightmares, so Zee would come in your room and sleep with you to calm you down. You nodded and scooted closer to him. (cause he was warm)

Zee smiled and kissed your forehead. He was a caring person, maybe not the neatest or cleanest but he was kind. He cared lot for you. You were all the family he had left. Since Zayn died and Zecora left, no one else showed actual _love_ to him, and you weren't either but you were trying.

You looked at the clock, 4:06 am. You shut your eyes hoping to fall asleep again.

**-soooo. i bullshitted my way through this chapter. anyway, please enjoy, if you want to request a story then check out my bio, please leave a review. thank,** _**amore  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HETALIA.** _**-**


	4. Chapter 4

**- soooo... chapter 4, leave a review please and leave a PM if you wanna request a fanfic ENJOY -**

The next morning, you woke up and noticed Zee was gone. You didn't dream anything after the nightmare. Quickly you hopped out of bed and brushed your teeth, took your daily dose of anti-Depression pills, brushed your [hair color] hair. You added some black make up to go with your [skin color]. While getting dressed you looked at your wrists, the scars were there, fading away, no blood. you sighed and continued to get dress. You put a black shirt on that had a small 'X' on it, that was grey. You added black jeans to go with it.

Getting to the door, you grabbed your bag and put on your shoes. When you got out the door, you took out your [second favorite color] headphones and phone. While walking to School you played the song, _Headlock by Imogen Heap. __  
_

You walked to school, ignoring the memories of yesterday. When you got to school people were giving you glares of course. You opened your locker and shoved your backpack and some notebooks. You put your phone in your pocket and turned off the music. Closing your locker, the girl who had her locker looked at you awkwardly, as usual. You walked away going to your first class.

You set your things down on your desk. No one wanted to sit with you. More and more kids entered the class room. You sat there picking at your nails that were painted black. The bell rang. The teacher began to talk. You spaced off looking out the window.

"miss. [last name]" the teacher said.

"what." you replied, now having the classes attention.

"are you paying attention?" he asks.

"does it matter? everyday you just learn pointless bullshit. why _should_ i pay attention" you snapped back, and leaned back in your chair. A couple students laughed. The teacher didn't get mad, he just nodded. There had been numerous times were you would show up to school covered in your own blood. He knew you were suicidal, he just shrugged it off and continue to talk.

You sighed.

**-lunch time-**

You opened your locker and shoved everything in it except for a journal. you leaned on your locker and started to write in it.

_the dream i had last night was fucked up. i can't handle it, they think I'm crazy, fuck..._

"hey [name]" a boy came up to you, he often tried to cheer you up. This boy happen to be Feliciano. He was bubbly and always cheerful. But he could be annoying.  
"what?" you mumbled looking a you.  
"guess what? ve~" he asked, smiling at you. You grunted.  
"today after school, Ludwig and i are going to my house! wanna come?" he asked smiling at you, he looked worried.  
"can't. i have plans" You actually didn't mind going, but you remember what matt told you _don't walk home alone_.

"aww what?" Feliciano pouted.

"i have to walk home with someone" you mumbled, not wanting to look at him cause he was probably making puppy eyes.

"HA! [name]! walking home with someone!" a voice laughed from the distance. It was gilbert. He bullied you at times, but he never touched you, only insulted, you always had a comeback so you didn't care.

"who is the _lucky_ person" Gilbert teased and pushed Feliciano outta his way.

"no one you would know..." you trailed off, thinking about Matt.

"Really? Is he your boyfriend?" Gil asked. You tensed up and turned around to your locker and started putting to combination in. "so he is! whats his name?" He asked with his friends laughing behind him. "prove it. After school, if _he _doesn't show up after school then you have to DATE Antonio!" He smirked.

You peeked over to Antonio, who was actually surprised at the threat and started blushing...but wasn't he always. You looked at Gilbert and took a long look at him, "fine." you spat out. You knew Matt would show up.

"you must be really confident in him, Frau~" Gilbert teased, while his friends laughed.

You hissed at him. Gilbert smirked again and walked away, laughing with his friends.

**-after school- **

The bell rung for your last class and you stood up, ignoring the comments about you having a boyfriend. You walked to your locker and grabbed your backpack and turned on your phone. A group of kids were standing by your locker including Gilbert. You grunted again. you put your headphones in and played _if you knew by Joel Faviere _to drown out the unwanted voices. Walking outside, the kids followed. There you saw him, leaning against a truck, was Matt.

You walked up to him. Matt was wearing his shades, and his low pony tail you saw him in last night. you took off your headphones and greeted him with small smile.

Gilbert and his friends were glaring at you, Antonio was freaking out.

Finally, to make them leave, you pushed your lips to Matt's. Quickly you broke the kiss and watched the group of idiots walk away after whispered and laughing somethings.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "what was that all about, eh?"

"some idiots trying to get me to date an asshole..." you mumbled as you put your phone in your pocket.

"so why'd ya kiss him" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the truck. luck you, it was Allen.

"i needed to _pretend_ i had a boyfriend. " you hissed at him.

"why do you need to pretend? a _real life_ boyfriend would be easier," Matt smirked.

Your face flustered up lightly. "i barely know you..."

"really? i know too much about you" He took your backpack and tossed it in the backseat.

"oh just kiss and start dating." Allen grumbled and got in the passenger seat.

Matt grunted at Allen and kissed you lightly before shoving you in the back seat with your backpack.

Matt got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. You realized you had _no idea_ where they were taking you.

"wait! where are we going?!" you asked quickly.

"_thats for us to know and you to find out," _Matt smirked and started to drive.

"_worst gift ever" _ you hissed and leaned back in the seat.

**-please leave a review i hope you enjoyed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-please enjoy. Sorry if it isn't that long-**

After a couple of minutes of you staring out the window, watching the trees and the houses pass by as the car continued to move. Then your name was called.

"[name] if i have to fucking say your name one more time I'm gonna hit you" Allen hissed at you.

You looked at him, raising an eyebrow. You leaned forward so you were close to the passenger seat. "what." you let the word roll off your tongue.

Allen glared at your sarcastic response. "would you care if i fucked your brother" Allen asked, trying to stay calm but he had a huge smirk on his face.

"its not normal for a 23 year old to date...an 18 year old. but i don't care about his relationships or sexuality though, but hurt him and i will_ end_ you." You hissed. Even though you barely knew Zee, he was still your brother.

Allen made a small snicker before turning around. You looked at Matt, who wasn't doing anything but focusing on his driving and the rode. You turned to the window and watched the trees pass by. The sky was a grey, blue, it was foggy. Soon you passed a neighborhood with kids playing and laughing. You looked at them with envy. When the neighborhood passed by you were in a forest area. You felt panic rush through your body. you kept still and looked out the window not wanting to show any fear, which you mastered in the 6th grade. Finally the car came to a stop.

There was an old, grey house. It was the only house to be seen. Trees surrounded it and two other cars where parked in the front. Allen pushed the door opened and got out, without saying anything and quickly walked inside the house. Matt took out the keys from the car and looked out you.

"out." he demanded. You tensed up at his harsh voice and grabbed you backpack, swinging the door open and hopping out. Matt slammed the car door as he got out and walked over to you. You shut the car door with less force. Matt made you drop you bag, then he grabbed your waist and pulled you close.

"[name] why did you need to pretend to have a boyfriend?" he asked with an angry tone.

You looked at the shades, almost seeing his eyes, "they wanted me to date a moron" you mumbled. Matt let go of you and grabbed your bag, handing it to you.

"well, good thing, your_ gift_ was there to help" he says with a smirk. He slung his arm over your shoulders and locked the car. He walked you to the front door.

inside there was a ugly carpet the was splattered with a couple of red stains. The T.V was playing and Allen was slouched on the couch. "dude i missed the game" Allen hissed when you two walked in.

Matt ignored him and went to the kitchen. You stood there like an idiot for a couple of minutes and Allen soon saw up just kinda standing there. "yo, [your nickname], don't just stand there come here." You looked away for a moment and then walked over and stood in front of Allen.

"y-yes?" you asked with nervousness in your voice. You weren't scared of Allen, nor were you scared of Matt but it made you nervous to be in a new place. Allen pulled you down to the couch and made you sit next to him. You sighed and looked down at your shoes. you wanted to be at home. Allen reached over and held your chin between his index finger and his thumb. "you look a lot like your brother,its not fair, you choose Matt" Allen pouted with a smirk on his face. You blushed and moved away.

"maybe, i choose him cause you're an idiot." You snapped. Allen made a snicker and smirked at you.

"are you sure, that's the reason. Cause I'm pretty sure after that smooching fest with Matt yesterday, you are All over him" Allen snapped in a rude tone.

"excuse me, i don't know what you are talking about" You hissed, you did not wanna talk about last night. You felt drunk and sick after spending your time there. You didn't think it was Matt that made you feel sick or drunk, you were pretty sure the entire nightclub had the smell of alcohol going around, which you found disgusting.

Allen turned your face towards him again and leaned closer, "if you didn't then how come you and Matt had a little make out fest in front of the school, hmm?" he asked. You remember the moment, You and Matt were gonna start dating. To you it was a lie.

_how could anyone ever love a monster like you. _

**_- so sorry if it took so long to post, I plan to finish this soon, please leave a review-_**


	6. Chapter 6

how_ could anyone ever love a monster like you. _

you looked down and away from Allen. He made a small laugh and tried to get your attention again. You stood up and bolted to the kitchen. You seemed pretty upset. You leaned on the counter and sighed. Matt looked at you with a blunt face. He walked up to you and touched your forehead. You felt as if you becoming bright red. You looked down and moved away from Matt. He still had a blunt look. You felt your heart rush, for some reason you liked the feeling of having Him pay attention to you. You were going to say something but your phone rang. you reached for it and placed the phone to your ear. "hello..." you mumbled.  
"[name]! today i need you here!" Your brother was on the other line.  
"why?..." you asked Zee.  
"so...i need some extra help at the bar." Zee mumbled nervously.  
"mmkay...when do you need me?" you asked.  
"NOW!" Zee demanded.  
"calm down, I'll be there." You said softly. Zee hung up the phone.

Matt raised an eyebrow at you. You looked down again and put your phone away. Matt ruffled your hair and kissed you. you felt your heart race and your face turn red."uh...I'm gonna go cause...Zee wants me." you mumbled trying to push Matt away. He grunted and moved away. You left the kitchen and grabbed your bag, and headed for the door. Matt caught up behind you and turned you around so you faced him. "you don't even know where you are going." he pointed out. You totally forgot about that. you looked down and mumbled. "oh..yeah" you whispered.  
Matt ushered you out the door before Allen could come. Behind the front door, Matt grabbed your waist and looked directly in your [eye color] eyes. "listen. i might not show up when you want me...only when you _need_ me." He explained. You nodded. you didn't really understand but you went with it. You didn't really take this whole thing seriously. Soon enough this would all blow over and you would be alone again.

**timeskip cause the writer is getting bored in this scene and wants to get to the good stuff.**

You are at the bar attending some of the drunk customers. A couple of them flirted with you but you made plenty of excuses for them to stay away. Zee would check on you every once in a while. At one point no one came to the bar so you sat around and looked at the bottles of beer and vodka wondering if you should drink some. A ton of people started to scream which caught your attention. You were heading on your way to find out what happened but then a couple gunshots were heard and some screams followed. you backed up and duck under the counter. you felt your heart race, fear ran through you. The entire club seemed empty since there was no music and no one was talking. every time someone made a small whimper a gunshot was heard. You saw the exit. the back door. You were pretty sure the people couldn't see you. You started to crawl over to the exit but then the sight of your brother at gunpoint hit you. Your eyes widen and you stood up and yelled, "STOP!"

you started to move in front of the counter so they could see you. You felt the eyes of people go onto you. Zee was shaking and almost crying. This was the first robbery/ shooting in this club. You looked around for a moment and then spoke up because one guy was headed towards you. He was wearing a black mask and a black outfit so you couldn't see anything about him. "please..just leave..." you said with a hushed tone. The man headed towards you whacked you over the head with the bottom of his gun. You cried in pain and ducked down to the ground. The male held the gun to your head. You started crying lightly, so you shut your eyes so they couldn't see the fear in your eyes. You heard him made a laugh. it went silent, then all you heard was the gunshot. your eyes widen and you looked up with tears in your eyes. what you saw next was a bit for you to take in. Matt was standing there except he had a hockey stick smashed into the males head. You watched Matt beat up the male until he was either dead or unconscious. Matt turned to you. "stand up." he said in a cold tone.

you shut your eyes and shook your head. You heard a loud bang and a couple screams. you opened your eyes again. No one was left in the club and if they were they were dead. Zee was unconscious and unharmed, Allen was carrying him. Since Zee was so thin he was very light. You looked at Matt who was still standing before you. You shakily stood up and wiped your tears. Matt picked up bridal style and walked out of the club where the police were starting to arrive. He brought you to his truck with Allen behind him. Allen put Zee in the back next to you while Matt got in the drivers seat. Allen climbed in the passenger seat and Matt drove off. You felt your heart beat slow down and you turned to your brother and looked at his scared face. You looked out the window after and saw the night saw looking down at you. The stars looked quite beautiful. You leaned on your brother and looked at Matt, who was driving. "thank you..." you whispered.

Matt and Allen didn't make a noise and they didn't say anything, but you still smiled. You had an amazing gift.

Moments later, you arrived at your house. Allen helped you bring Zee inside. You were going to say something to Matt but to you it seemed unnecessary, When he was inside and talking to Allen. you walked straight up to him and pulled his shirt down so he was eye to eye to you. You took off his shades and gave him a long passionate and a bit aggressive kiss. You broke the kiss and let him go. "next time i saw thank you i expect a reply" You said with a smirk. Matt's face blushed which surprised you. His cheeks had a shade of pink and Allen smirked widely.

Later, Matt and Allen left after they received a phone call that was pretty much in French. You went to go shower after you made sure the house was entirely locked. You let the water hit you as the steam filled the bathroom. ((and i don't really need to put details, cause you know how you shower)) When you got out, you changed into your pajamas which was a pair of [fuzzy pants or boxers (depends of you tomboy or not.) ] and a baggy shirt. You went to your brother's room to find Zee sleeping, so you climbed in bed with him.


End file.
